Let The Pieces Fall Where They May
by TwinSky72
Summary: Because this was different, different from when he became a heartless and slowly forgot who he was, what made him, him. It was all gone now, ripped away so quickly so suddenly, and when he woke up he wouldn't be Sora anymore. He wouldn't even know who that was. Kh3DAU
1. Take A Chance

**Nat:** god what am I doing with my life

****Disclaimer:** Shockingly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Let The Pieces Fall Where They May

Take a Chance

He was drowning, falling, and it was all so, _so,_ dark. Perhaps he really should have thought more about it, been a bit more critical, but he had a habit of being naive, and now was paying the price for it.

The darkness had gripped him tight as he struggled to keep awake, but he knew it was futile the moment that younger Xehanort* had started talking to him. He struggled to remember what he said, struggled to remember a lot as of right now, but it was to no avail. Just a vague feeling of foreboding that increased with every passing second; he had failed and now things were going to hell.

He went from the darkness that squirmed and twirled around him to the all encompassing darkness of what he... didn't know? It felt vaguely familiar, as if he had been here before, but when he actually managed to open his eyes (which, granted, didn't last very long because he could barely hold it) all he saw was an all surrounded black. It stood at the end of his mind, a word just out of reach, escaping his grasp no matter how hard he tried to claim it.

He scrunched his eyes, trying to remember the thought that had been so prominent in his mind seconds ago. This was different from the time he became a...

Became a...

Became a what?

Oh, right. Heartless. He became a Heartless for... someone (someone so vitally important, he was pretty sure, and he couldn't remember them!), and his memory had slipped away then too. Slowly, like taking something apart thread by thread, he began to forget, small details upon small details until the entire whole would be gone. This was different. It was like it was all being ripped, he could feel chunks of himself missing. He didn't know what was missing, wasn't sure what it was that was gone, disappeared from himself.

Thoughts of a boy his age, maybe older, he was... also important like the girl. Like warmth? Like water. Flashes of blurry faces and illegible voices that all sounded like gibberish to his ears. He shuddered, and then it was all gone.

Something was gone? What was gone? He asked into a void that did not, could not, answer him. He couldn't remember what was gone.

And really, if he didn't remember what, how did he even know something was missing?

But he did, despite the fact he couldn't remember what something felt wrong, something was lacking in him. He felt hollow.

Though maybe he had always been hollow, maybe this was the way he had always been.

Because how was he suppose to know who he was?

He couldn't even remember his name.

~o~

"_Was that really the best idea?" He asked in a half worried, half annoyed, tone._

"_Better than yours" The other scoffed in reply._

"_Mine would help for the best possible outcome here!"_

"_He's right you know" Another chimed in._

"_That idea was boring. This one is exciting, improbable, and best of all; not yours."_

"_Why did I, we, even listen to you?" He questioned aloud, sounding extremely exasperated._

"_Because I am, and continue to be, the superior one." They replied, sounding smug._

_There was a resounding sigh._

"_... Things will end the right way right?" A voice asked softly._

"_Hopefully"_

_~o~_

How had it even come to this? Riku thought with an annoyed, no not desperate at all, groan. Because really how was this surprising at all. Sora who went at things heart first, friends first, everything but himself first had ended up in the worst possible situation because he was chasing _dreams_ of all things. Dreams, from what the small glimpse he had seen, that were about him, about Kairi. Even running blindly and of course unknowingly into darkness Sora remained focused on his friends, because they were his power as he loved to say. They gave him; they gave his heart, strength.

There was a first time for everything though, Riku bitterly thought, because his heart, his desire to be with and help his friends, had certainly helped in leading to where they were now.

Sora sitting unconscious (and years of friendship made his heart ache at the site of his always excited friend sitting so _unnaturally_ still he almost felt broken) atop one of the 13 chairs that surrounded the room. Mickey was pinned to the wall by Xemnas and he himself was being held downed my Ansem being forced to watch as a piece of Xehanort flew towards an unassuming Sora.

He felt so utterly useless as just watched; being able to do nothing made him want to scream. And he swore he was just about to when there was a flash of light, clearly not the heart making contact, more like the flare of a fire and then dust. A small bit of joy wormed its way into his heart as he saw, because Sora was safe, Sora wasn't another Xehanort.

Mickey yelled something, he couldn't hear it above the loud, imaginary to all but him, cheering in his ears, and he looked up to see Axel?

The nobody (but he was missing the tattoos and something just seemed generally different about him) sighed; "Axel? Please. The names Lea, got it memorized?" He said, chakram flaring as he held Sora one-handed.

His name was different?

He didn't get a chance to dwell on it, Xigbar yelled some annoyed blabber at him and Axel (Lea?) made motion to talk but was cut off, one of the hooded members attacking him while he was distracted. Startled, Sora fell ungracefully back onto his seat with a small thud as Axel and the hooded member went flying off as they clashed.

The hood fell and he heard Axel gasp, his attention however, drifted away from the two and back to Sora, who was once again at the mercy of Xehanort. He struggled against Ansem's grip, more than a bit desperate to get free, to help Sora, to _protect_ Sora.

He heard Xehanort laugh and tried his best to angle himself so he could see the other, exceptionally hard considering the other was on the direct opposite side of him. Luckily, or perhaps not so luckily, Xehanort teleported right next to Sora, the same creepy, skin crawling, smile in place.

"Now," his voice drawled, "let's try that again shall we? Now that all our guests have taken their seats." Riku was sure he had never wanted to punch someone more than he wanted to right now.

He raised his Keyblade once again, the same light appearing and shooting out, only this time the distance was shorter and Riku felt like someone had slowed time because he was sure the seconds passed by like hours before it actually made contact with the unconscious Sora.

The light flared and Xehanort smirked, disappearing from Sora's side and back at his throne. It seeped in slowly, sinking in about as quickly and easily as a drop of oil in water. That is, it did not, half sticking out from him before quickly just disappearing.

"Your oh so holy Light has been lost, keybladers, given way to darkness." He smiled cruelly, waving his hand and with the motion the other three members moved away, going back to their appointed seats.

He did not waste the moment. Just as quickly as Ansem had let him be he ran as quickly as his feet would carry him towards Sora, cursing the chair for being so goddamn high. He reached him, looked at his unmoving friend for all of a few seconds and then was blown back, a wave of darkness coming from him and then circling around him.

"Sora!" He yelled landing onto Axel, who caught him with ease, he gave the nobody (somebody?) a glance but his attention stayed on Sora for the most part.

"So what do we do?" Axel asked uncertainly, scratching his chin slightly.

"We wait." Mickey replied solemnly.

Riku clenched his fists, gritting his teeth as he watched the aura just constrict and widen around Sora, hating how the rest of them were simply watching silently. As if they didn't need to fight, which they didn't, they had lost the moment Sora had been hit. But still they remained; Riku half hoping that he was the one still dreaming and Sora would wake him up any moment now.

The Dark light began to fade, becoming a faded mist that coated his being before disappearing completely, leaving behind a distinctly normal looking Sora. Except for maybe the hair, which; was lighter in some places, darker in others, and in some remaining absolutely the same. It was as if someone had snapped pictures of his hair in different lightings and then cropped them all together; it looked decidedly weird. But other than that he looked normal, though he wasn't sure what else was supposed to change, the eyes of course but...

They weren't opening.

Sora remained as unresponsive as ever, aside from a small sway as it all cleared, eyes remaining closed, though for a second Riku was sure he saw them scrunch a bit tighter.

Silence enveloped the room as they waited for, well, nothing. It seemed as if everyone had expected something, anything, to happen yet it remained the same as before. With only slight assurance that it had worked, if the hair was any indicator, that and the fact that there was no reason it shouldn't have worked.

Another agonizing moment passed until Sora finally stirred, form crumpling in on itself before sitting up straight. He blinked once, then twice, before finally fully opening his eyes to reveal two _blue _eyes.

"Sora!" He and Mickey cried, shocked still.

Xigbar yelled something to Xehanort but he didn't hear, completely focused on Sora, normal not Xehanort Sora.

Sora despite now being awake remained as unmoving and unresponsive as before, blinking slowly before looking around wide eyed and confused.

"Where am I?" He asked in a tone Riku had not heard in awhile. He looked around to each face, passing by the three of them down below without a hint of recognition. "Who are all you?"

And then Riku knew he really had failed.

* * *

**Words: **1,718 (too short for me)

*Does Sora know who that is? Like, does he know young Xehanort I for the life of me could not remember so yeah just have this woohoo

Also Axel and Xigbar are referred to by their nobody names because Riku doesn't know they aren't yet, amazing really.

**Nat: ** How many of these fics exist? Like honestly idk (not enough for my needs), but this is the most self-indulgent thing I have ever written (I'm lying the vanso one I'm updating later this month is) because I enjoy the thoughts of Sora being on 'evil' side because he's their light, all powerful light and now hes gone fight now fuckers.

This actually has a coherent plot line if I ever manage to update this again (at least one more chapter before I disappear forever) and things make sense and reasonings are explained.

This fic has only two differences from canon (at least in this one chapter) one being from a split second difference (aka Donald and Goofy will be appearing in the same time they would have only it's too late because Saix (Isa) did not wait for Lea to have his dumb speech I stg evil is dumb and so is good.

(Ah p.s., other 13 darkness members will probably not get names, I don't wanna make oc's that probably wouldn't get much screen time anyways, I'll probs end up numbering them lol)


	2. Place Your Bets

**Nat:** ah yes another chapter; enjoy

* * *

Chapter Two

Place Your Bets

There was an uncharacteristic frown on his face and Riku noted that Sora's eyes were extremely cloudy; his usually crystal clear blue eyes (so much like the sky he was named after) were murky and dark like the sky before a storm or the sea during it. He was sitting straight and alert, so different from his usually relaxed demeanor, yet still managed to seem so tired and out of it.

"Is anyone going to tell me where I am?" He muttered something under his breath after but Riku was too far away to hear exactly what it was.

He sounded so confused, and mildly annoyed, and Riku had no idea what to do. This was Sora, maybe. He sounded like Sora and looked like Sora and still _seemed_ like Sora but it just couldn't be as much as it pained him to admit. Though as he continued to stare at a confused and looking increasingly annoyed Sora he couldn't help but think that something was wrong.

Sora clearly wasn't a Xehanort –at least not yet –but he wasn't himself either and that just didn't add up. It was one or the other but Sora just didn't seem to be either and it confused him. He wanted to take it as a belief that Sora was, or at least would be, fine but he didn't know. Couldn't know really, and didn't dare give himself the hope.

"You are in the room Where Nothing Gathers." It was Xemnas, he thought, that spoke.

Sora tilted his head in confusion, as if the answer didn't help –and it probably didn't –but nodded nonetheless, still looking around the room as if an answer was supposed to appear if he did. His gaze locked on them, the three of them staring back up, and he opened his mouth to speak before being cut off by loud yelling from above.

Donald and Goofy came crashing down, bouncing off a few of the thrones, before landing roughly on the ground. The two let out groans, rubbing their heads before looking up at their surroundings.

"Are we too late?" Donald asked, looking at Mickey.

"I'm afraid so fellas." He replied somberly, looking up at the now even more confused Sora. Donald and Goofy shared a look and then followed his gaze up.

"...Dog and... Duck?" He lifted a hand to his head and just stared at them. It was unnerving if anything, especially more so since the Organization members continued to remain silent.

"Hey what's S-"

"This meeting has gone on long enough; I believe it is time for us to depart." Xehanort said waving a hand in a noncommittal manner and most of the members disappeared in a flash of darkness, leaving behind only him, Xigbar and the younger Xehanort.

"Come now our long awaited thirteenth, it is time to go." The younger Xehanort said; teleporting beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thirteenth?" Sora questioned, the hand around his head gripping a bit tighter.

"It's who you are now, our thirteenth member."

"Thirteenth." He repeated, this time with a bit more conviction but the hand remained clutched around his head, fingers digging into the skin.

Riku, having had enough, snarled and charged, eyes narrowed as he focused solely on getting Sora and then getting out of here; here wasn't safe. His charge was halted when something embedded itself in front of his feet, almost hitting him if not for the fact he had stepped back at the last moment.

He turned his head up, glaring at his attacker. "Xigbar."

"It's Braig actually, but that doesn't matter right now. Just need to keep you away from tiger over there."

"And you really think you can hold back all five of us?" He asked, the rest chiming in their agreements.

"Don't need to." He replied, a hint of laughter in his tone.

"What do you mean?!" Donald yelled, waving his wand in a threatening manner, small sparks floating around it.

"I mean you clueless Light wielders need to learn to pay attention to what's going on, what's important." He said, moving his arms about lazily.

Now, Riku would have asked, demanded really, what the former nobody meant but it was a bit obvious. His head snapped back to where Sora had been only to find he was –just as he had expected but desperately hoped not –gone. The aura of the corridor was still there and he managed to catch the briefest glimpse of the younger Xehanort in it before it finally disappeared, and when he tore his eyes away he was equally unsurprised to see Braig was gone too.

"Ah, the looks on your faces are more than amusing I must say." Xehanort said, and Riku was distinctly reminded he hadn't left.

"You'll pay for this Xehanort!" Mickey yelled eyes burning but the other simply smiled that disturbing smile of his and disappeared into his own corridor of darkness.

"I await the day you try."

And then they were alone, the towering white seats that surrounded them like a wall the only other thing accompanying them.

"... So what do we do now?" Lea asked aloud, staring at the seat where Sora had been.

"We go back to Yen Sid's and regroup. It's all we can do."

~o~

He didn't know where he was right now, and it bothered him a lot less than it perhaps should have. He hadn't recognized the other place either or the people in it so it wasn't like it made a difference. Now he was somewhere else he didn't know, still with the same people though. The men in the weird black coats who had taken him here and sat him down, saying one would be with him later.

He had tried to question them, ask them what was happening but they had simply looked at him (well he couldn't see their faces but the hoods sure were facing him) and then walked away. He wanted to know more, wanted to know who he was and why he was here.

He sighed, wishing for the younger looking man with the gold eyes and silver hair (he had seen 3 people who looked like that! Three! And it certainly shouldn't be that common) was here, he had his hood down and actually looked at him when he spoke. Had actually spoken to him properly at all, surely he could explain the situation, but the other was gone after leaving him in this room with the other cloaked figures, he said he would be back soon but he wasn't sure what soon meant.

Hopefully soon meant he'd be here fast, he was starting to get bored.

And, as if the other had heard his mental plea, the door to the room he was in opened revealing the man from earlier. The other gazed at him, and he found that Yellow-Gold eyes were great for making one feel uncomfortable, the already unnatural seeming colour adding to the effect.

"Come follow, our leader wishes to speak with you." He nodded and shuffled to stand behind him, the other sparing him one final glance before beginning to walk. He followed diligently, not wanting to get lost in this maze of a place. He noticed they passed by most of the other cloaked figures and wondered why none of them put their hoods down, weren't they hot?

Warmth sounded nice though, a burning heat under a bright sun by a... by a beach. That sounded rather, rather, familiar. He flinched, scratching his head in an almost too rough manner. What had been thinking about?

"We've arrived." Slightly pained blue eyes looked up, the other looking at him with a not quite blank expression. He could not place it though, and simply tilted his head, the other sighed in response. "Come now, through the door will you?"

He blinked, gaze flickering between the older male and the door. He pointed at it, though the action was more for himself, and then reached over and opened it hesitantly, though he wasn't sure why.

With another sigh (the man was doing that a lot he noticed) he pushed him through the door and came face to face with a rather old looking man. He would've let out a sigh of relief –because he wasn't wearing one of those black coats and it boosted his hopes he wouldn't have to either, looking at them made him uncomfortable –but something told him that was a bad idea.

"I must say I have been looking forward to our meeting." He began and the other moved to stand beside him. They looked a lot alike he thought, aside from the age that was.

"Do I know you?" He asked cautiously, the man seemed sort of friendly but carried an intimidating aura about him, it made him feel nervous. Still, he had to be strong, this man knew things, he could feel it.

"No I suppose not." The man replied, linking his hands together and resting his chin against them.

"... Do you know me?" He tried again; this man could answer his questions, he just knew it.

"Of course, you are our fated thirteenth member, my new vessel."

Ignoring the last part –because he didn't understand it –he shook his head trying again. "No, no, I mean a name, an age, _something._" He brought a shaky hand up and ran it through his hair. What did he even look like he didn't know; he couldn't remember and hadn't looked at himself since awakening in that room. "I can't remember anything I just woke up in that room and you guys took me here and nothing makes sense!"

He was vaguely aware of the other beside him, a hand on his shoulder and _something_ seeped into him, he felt himself relax, but the anxiousness still remained. The worry and frustration he felt still there only ebbing away slightly at the action.

"Do not worry yourself with such trivial matters; if they have left you then you do not need them. Forget them and focus on what you are now." The man began, leaning back against his seat. "You are our thirteenth and may refer to yourself as such, you are Thirteen a most vital member of our organization."

"Vital?" He asked, his eyes hazing slightly and the man smirked.

"But of course, you complete our organization and with you our plans can finally begin."

His eyes flickered to gold and he gasped, clutching his head and pulling at his hair. "I..." He began, but his voice failed him. His head felt like it was splitting open and his vision was swimming.

"Wha'... happening?" He panted, vaguely aware he was closer to the floor than he last remembered.

"Nothing my dear boy simply let it happen."

"...Who a... are you?"

"I am called Xehanort."

And then his world went black.

"What an odd boy, he managed to hold onto himself yet does not know who that is."

"Will this interfere with our plans?"

"The boy carries my heart and believes to be one of us, for now that is enough.

~o~

"_Don't give up Sora!"_

"_You worry to damn much."_

"_How can he not this is possibly the worst possible situation."_

"_It'll be fine..."_

_It had to._

* * *

**Words: **1,888 (slightly longer we're getting there)

**Nat:** Just would like to mention that the reason Sora's half does not mention his name (so many hes' I hope it's not too confusing) is because he doesn't know his name, I like to moderately display characters through pov but it's hard (this is only for this scene probably because it is too confusing, or perhaps we'll stick to it as we learn the other names so only Sora remains he)

Italicised parts are kinda... extra? I debate putting them in there and am half tempted to just leave them at the bottom of these a/ns so it's optional. They come into play later and probably won't appear every chapter but yeah the story moves along just fine without them

Thanks for everyone who read the first chapter by the way! I was kind of not expecting anyone at all so that was super nice, this fic continues whether it gets a warm reception or not though so its simply a nice reward haha (Thanks to the one reviewer who I cannot view or reply to right now but is still much appreciated!)

Now I'm off to work on 2 more kh fics and a khr fic ((Friday is writing day as the first day of winter break!))

See you soon hopefully


End file.
